A, B, C
by Shewhogazesatthestars
Summary: The relationship between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, one letter of the alphabet at a time. Rated T for mentions of violence, spoilers for the Full Metal Alchemist manga and 2009 anime, and soft, scattered attempts at romance. Alternating POV.
1. Apple Pie

**Summary**

The relationship between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, one letter at a time.

**Characters**

Roy M. / Riza H.

**Genre **

Friendship, Drama

**Rating**

Rated T for mentions of violence, spoilers for the Full Metal Alchemist manga, and soft attempts at romance. Alternating POV.

**A, B, C**

**Chapter One** – Apple Pie

The scent of apple pie that wavered through the small apartment startled him, when he first walked in. It was a scent he knew well- and it brought a myriad of emotions through him; fondness, for the man who had so enjoyed the taste of the pie while he lived, and great sadness, too; knowing that same man would never enjoy a piece of his favorite desert again. But what startled him was a different story entirely.

Because it was very well-known that Riza Hawkeye _detested _the taste of apple pie.

_"It's a textural thing,"_ Riza had once attempted to explain, to both Roy Mustang and a playfully offended Maes Hughes,_ "Cooked fruit never sat well with me– and do you know how much excess sugar, preservatives, and cinnamon the pies are well-known to use– ?"_ But neither man allowed her to continue after that, laughing it off as one of many _strange Hawkeye things_.

**So why, **Roy wondered, curiously, as he placed his coat on the hanger next to hers, **Is she making one?**

"Oh, you're here, sir. I hadn't heard you come in." Roy is startled out of his thoughts by the appearance of the single inhabitant of the small apartment herself, Riza Hawkeye. "Good evening."

"Good evening yourself," He responds, as he pushes his thoughts of the pie– and of the late Maes Hughes– out of his mind. They were here on business, after all. He had no excuse for those sad, sad thoughts to distract him from the tasks at hand. However, he couldn't quite do that, he found, as the scent of the pie continued to distract him as it cooked, and especially so, near the end of their little meeting, when she brought it out of the oven to cool.

"Lieutenant," Roy finally allowed it of himself, for the question to pass his lips, "I thought you didn't like apple pie?"

"I don't," Is her quick and easy answer, as she boxes up the treat, "I told you before, sir. I don't like the texture of cooked fruits. And this recipe itself used up several cups of sugar, brown sugar, and cinnamon... There's far too much excess inside of it."

"Then why did you make it?"

A very light, kind, rare smile from the blond woman, and then she offers Roy the pie, now carefully packed in a box, to him. He's so surprised that he takes it from her without a word, and its delicious scents and fond, sad memories waver through to him.

"I made it for you, sir. I thought it might help."

"Help?" Roy asks, confusedly, "Help with what?"

Riza doesn't answer his questions; instead, she simply offers him his coat, and with a goodbye, ushers him away and outside, speaking of arrival times to work tomorrow, and the wet sidewalk that awaited him if he didn't hurry. And so, now even more confused than before, he sets off.

When he did get home, a mere twenty minutes later, Roy placed the pie on the counter. The scent seemed to light up his entire apartment with apples, cinnamon, and good memories of a late friend. He does treat himself to a piece, and his mood is further lightened when he realizes that his Lieutenant had created a masterpiece of a desert, despite her complaints and dislike of apple pie...

A few minutes later, the Colonel finishes his plate, he puts his dishes in the sink, and heads off to bed.

And when he awoke the next morning, he realized it had been the first night in a long while he didn't dream of a phone booth drenched in scarlet or hear a child's cries upon a green and grassy hillside, decorated with the silver gravestones of fallen soldiers.

_I made it for you, sir, _Were her words, when she had given it to him. _I thought it might help._

Roy smiles. The first true smile he smiled since the death of his dear friend.

Riza had been right.

It had helped.


	2. Bandits

****Chapter Two**** – Bandits

"You handled yourself well out there, Lieutenant."

"...Did you expect anything less, sir?"

"Well, no, but..."

"_But_, sir?"

After that, Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang traveled in silence. They had just come from traveling from the East to Central, having been summoned for a meeting by none other than King Bradly himself. At least- Roy had been; Riza had gotten a bad feeling in the base of her gut and became very hesitant to watch him go off on his own again, and, to his amusement, had quietly followed him onto the train. It was only a day or two, after they had made it to Central, that her suspicions and her gut, however, were proved correct.

They had waited for a storm, of course, knowing that Roy couldn't put out sparks in the rain. But they had expected him to be alone– and therein lay their mistake. They hadn't expected a second person, and they certainly hadn't expected her to be so well-trained, either...

At first, it seemed they were at a disadvantage. Roy was useless, and they had managed to somehow sneak up on her and land the first hit on him, catching him unaware and throwing him to the concrete. Riza took action immediately, taking out two of her weapons, one in either hand, and firing several times. She caught one of five just shy of the center of his forehead, but then four more seemed to appear out of nowhere–

_"She's got a gun! Take her down, now!"_

But they never had a chance to do that. It was only moments later, in a flurry of rapid fire, that she had fell them all, and the wet ground ran scarlet with the blood of her dead enemies. Non-pulsed, she'd turned back to the fallen Colonel, intent on helping him up, but he was already up and seething with rage– and she knew that if he'd been able to put out a spark that day, then those men would be be little more than piles of ash, instead of corpses with bullets between their eyes.

_"What the **hell**..."_

She had seen the rage in his eyes, the fury and the murderous expression on his face. She knew what that rage was capable of, and she found she couldn't look at him, and had turned away as the sirens blared all about them...

"Thanks, Hawkeye," Roy said, sheepishly, interrupting Riza's memories, and she looked up sharply, only to see him smiling a very small smile, "I, uh, appreciate that you were there with me, back in Central. You were right, Lieutenant. If you hadn't been there, I probably would be dead right now. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Riza feels like something inside of her soften, for the first time since she killed five men on the streets of Central on a rainy day. The softer part of her took over for that more primal, instinctual side of her nature– the killer, the monster that lurked deep within her. That lurked within them all.

Maybe... Maybe what she had seen then, wasn't as bad as she had first thought. After all– despite what lurked within her, she was still Riza Hawkeye. And she knew that despite what powerful monster lay within him– he was still the Roy Mustang she had known since her early adolescence.

...But even with that knowledge, Riza can only manage a small, uncertain smile in return. At the very least, though, her words were honest, even if her smile wasn't.

"I'm glad I was there, too, sir."

And Roy believed it.


	3. Crisis

**Chapter Three : **Crisis

"Damn it!"

"Swearing isn't going to make the situation– "

"Dammit all!"  
" –Any better, sir."

Roy Mustang was furious. He had been swearing up and down for the past few minutes, pacing frantically back and forth about the empty office like a caged animal, where just the two of them were. What exactly had managed to draw his wrathful ire?

Well, it had all begun with tracking down the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and his younger brother, Alphonse. They had arrived just in time with an entire squadron's worth of soldiers, ready to fight– and yet, even with herself and Major Louis Armstrong at the ready and fighting as well as they could under the circumstances, their target, Scar, had gotten away, escaping underground.

And he could only watch. The rain, the slight chance of it that had appeared in that day's forecast, had stopped him from taking any action that might have meant ending his adversary, once and for all.

"Sir– " And any attempts to draw him out of his rage so far had been cut off by his grumbles, growls, or orders to remain quiet while he attempted (and failed) to regain his bearings. All of that, though, wasn't quite enough to stop Riza Hawkeye from trying to help him. "Please try to calm down."

For which he was eternally grateful, but that didn't make it any less grating.

"Lieutenant– "  
"I'm not leaving you alone right now, sir."

A pause, and Roy felt some of his earlier anger and tension left him as he surveyed her, standing firm and tall and calm despite the fact that her commanding officer was raging like a small boy throwing a tantrum over some stupid thing.

**But this about something stupid, not this time, **the Colonel had to remind himself,** If things hadn't gone our way just in the nick of time, then someone could have actually been killed . . .**

"Colonel, you're thinking about what could have been– instead of what is."

Roy feels something warm on his shoulder, and he turns his head, blinking when he realizes that she had quietly approached him and had lay a hand on her shoulder, hence the sudden warmth. He doesn't know what to say, and that must have shown on his expression, because it is only moments later that she continues to speak again.

"While it's true we failed to capture Scar, we didn't lose anyone today. There will always be a second chance tomorrow, sir– right now, we should just be grateful that we made it out alive, once again."

**How is it, **He wonders, as that warmth leaves his shoulder and she salutes him, only to turn and begin walking away, **That she always manages to say the right thing at the exact moment that I need to hear it?**

As the door quietly closes, and Riza disappears from view, Roy manages a small smile.

"Yes, Lieutenant, you're right. There is always tomorrow."


	4. Darkness

**{ Important Author' s Notice. }  
**The following text in this chapter that is _italicized_ was taken from the Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood 2009 series, episode 37 entitled "_The First Homunculous_". I, the author, do not own these; they belong to the owners of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood and its respective creators and allies.

Also, for your convenience, it should be noted that for the duration of this chapter,_** bold italicized **_statements are ones Riza Hawkeye makes in the episodic quotations, while _normal italicized _thoughts are Selim Bradly's. Meanwhile, **normal bold** words are of Riza's own thoughts.

Thank you for reading and please continue reading and enjoy.

**{ Your Author, Tegami. }**

**Chapter Four : **Darkness

There was a time in her life that Riza Hawkeye enjoyed the silence that the night brought. Once upon a time, the few hours where the sun was downed and the moon was hanging high in the starry sky, was really the only time she had to herself, and before now, she used to relish each and every single one of them.

There were nights she would spend reading, catching up on the times in her country, or in other countries, too. There were nights where she would spend hours upon hours in a training facility, honing her skills as a markswoman and keep herself in tip-top shape, because she knew a moment she didn't spend could mean a life lost out in the field. Other nights she would take her pet dog, Black Hayate, on a long walk in Central, and in the meantime completing things like grocery shopping, laundry, catching up with friends that weren't in the military– you know, normal things that normal human beings did on a daily or at least semi-daily basis that she herself rarely had the time to do.

And other nights, she would simply shed her uniform and dive into her blankets, and sleep until her alarm woke her what felt like just a few moments after she fell asleep int he first place.

But now the only thing that night brings her was sheer and utter terror.

_**"...And then there was that feeling I had earlier. That boy is– "**_

_"You've figured it out. My mother is so annoying sometimes. She loves to talk..."_

The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and despite the warmth of her apartment, everything suddenly felt so very, very cold.

_**"Earlier, I sensed a strange presence for an instant. I'd felt it before. But now I can remember it clearly... This feeling is the same as when the Homunculus Gluttony was standing behind me. Selim Bradly... Just who are you supposed to be?"**_

**Damn... **Riza looks behind her, feeling her usual tension return to her, a thousand fold. The darkness had suddenly grown eyes, those horrible, horrible eyes from that awful memory. She could fear her heart beginning to pound, even though the more rational side of her– the side of her that always disappeared when it came to this nightmare– told her that the terrifying being couldn't possibly be near her at this time. That it couldn't possibly be watching her. **Damn...!**

_"You're very bold to ask me my true identity under these circumstances, Lieutenant Hawkeye. You are also very smart to not draw your gun. You wouldn't be able to defeat me."_

It was a miracle, at the time, that she had managed not to stumble, or let out any other sound besides calm words. She hadn't even thought of raising her firearm to the thing – it went without saying that she stood no chance against it. She was only human, after all.

_**"Are you a Homunculus? Like Gluttony? ...No, I sense a pressure coming from you that makes Gluttony feel like nothing..."**_

_"I'm offended that you would even consider that we were at the same level. Because my name is Pride. I am the very first Homunculus."_

_**"You referred to yourself as the first Humonculuus. What does that mean?"**_

_"Just what I said."_

**Come on, Hawkeye– **

That thing was taunting her. Pride must have been able to sense her fear, and it must have amused it greatly. It took pleasure in her discomfort – that she could tell, simply by the way it spoke to her. The darkness in front of her grew thicker. She'd close her eyes, but she knew that if she did that, the nightmares that haunted her would take over. She knew from experience–

**Get a hold of yourself!**

_"You just tried to obtain a bit of information from me. You really are quite brave. Why don't you consider becoming one of us?"_

_**"One of you? All you want are more pawns."**_

_"Oh, I see. What a shame..."_

And Riza flinched, drawing her arms to herself and wrapping them around her waist as tightly as she could manage, even though she knew that the shadows that had wrapped themselves around her legs, arms, and her neck couldn't be there at the moment. The shadow had also cut into her cheek– just barely, but she could catch the scent of blood, of her blood, anyway. It wasn't a scent she liked to know so well.

_**"I'd prefer it if you didn't make empty threats. There's no gain in killing your hostage."**_

A hostage. Riza had never thought herself the type of woman to wait for someone to save her from a demon, like some airhead princess that couldn't take care of her own problems– but she now had very little choice. It was this or a very painful death for every single one of her friends. It was then that Pride had laughed. It was a softly cruel little laugh, all-knowing and crushing.

_"You understand things quite well . . ."_

From the corner of her eye, Riza spotted something. Something white in the corner of her bedroom. And when she managed to make it out, make out exactly what it was– she threw the blankets over her head in a useless attempt to hide herself, biting back a scream–

_" . . . But, Lieutenant Hawkeye, mind what you say. I will always be watching you, from the shadows."_


	5. Equivilant

**Chapter Five : **Equivalent

"H-hey! Watch where you're– !"  
**"I can't. I can't watch where I'm going."**  
"O-oh. R-right. S-sorry, General. I forgot."  
**"It's fine. Don't worry about it."**

Roy Mustang took a breath, willing his current frustration away. He knew he couldn't blame his subordinates for forgetting about his current aliment– hell, he was aware that he shouldn't be in Ishval in his condition. But then, he couldn't not be in Ishval, either– not when it had fallen to him, personally and professionally speaking, to lead the restoration of the ruined country, in the wake of the Promised Day... He couldn't not be here. Even if he could only give orders into the darkness and hope they were followed– at least he was doing something. At least he was trying to do what was right.

It must count for something?_ It must count._  
Right? _Right._

_...Right?_

The General gave an audible, very unbecoming groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. He might have been surrounded by people– he could hear them, of course, but he couldn't see them. He might as well be all alone in the darkness, in this, his own private hell.

Equivalent exchange, was it? His punishment for opening the gate, his punishment for seeing that thing known as Truth, or God, or "All" or "One"– that's what he said, wasn't it?

How was it equivalent _anything_ when he hadn't wanted to see any of it in the damn first place? It was all so wrong – he had been so close to attaining what he thought he had always wanted. So close to the coveted position of Fuhrer of all of Armestris; so close he could almost feel the crown on top of his head... And then it was over. Any hopes of the position were gone now.

The blind had been leading the blind for long enough in his country.  
Now that the people were awake– they needed a leader who could see the future ahead of them all.

And that leader couldn't be him.  
Not while he was surrounded by eternal darkness.

"Sir?"

Roy didn't look up at Riza when she spoke. There was no point.  
He couldn't see her, anyway.

"Dr. Marcoh would like to see you, sir."


	6. Fire

**Chapter Six : **Fire

The result of a chemical reaction, called _combustion_, is fire. At a certain point in the combustion reaction, called the ignition point, flames are produced. Flames of this nature consist primarily of carbon dioxide, water vapor, oxygen, and nitrogen. The result, fire, emits heat and light. In order for combustion, and therefore fire to be created, three vital things must be present– the first being_ oxygen_, the second being _fuel_, and finally, the third and most important of the three parts; _energy._

The Flame Alchemist wielded all three needed vital things, almost literally in the palm of his hand. The oxygen all around him, the fuel– that being the transmutation circle on his hand, that provided all that he needed and then some– and, of course, energy, which his body provided.

And with all that, combined with the mere snap of his fingers to provide a spark.  
Often considered the most dangerous and the most destructive of the four natural and original elements, fire had a reputation of being volatile, often uncontrollable, and for good reason, too. Not everyone had what it took to take on the element.

And yet, as she watched Roy Mustang grow from and awkward, bright-eyed adolescent, eager to learn the secrets of her fathers' Flame Alchemy, to an awkward, yet intelligent teenager, and then finally to the dark-eyed, clouded, noble, brave man she knew today–

Riza Hawkeye believes that she not only found the one man capable of taking on and battling the element, but she found he one man capable of mastering it, too.

An indomitable spirt, inner strength that the mightiest and most legendary of warriors wished they could have, a righteous sense of justice, and with just the right pinch of confidence– from the flame, a man who could become the flame in the darkness was born.

"Fire," Roy once told her, sometime after the Promised Day, after regaining his sight, "Is inherently destructive. However, wherever destruction lays, reconstruction can take place, if given enough time, effort, and a little bit of luck- equivalent exchange. And, Lieutenant, fire also brings light, you know- it brings light to any and all who need it, and warmth for those who seek comfort... That's fire. It's not just a something that destroys- it can be something that lives birth to new life."

And if nothing else, Riza was always proud to be right behind him as he, flame in hand, lit up the darkness that shadowed their world.


	7. Guardian

**A B C**

**Chapter Seven** : Guardian

There were many words that could have described Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant for the Armestrian military. Some would describe her as brave, entering a male-dominated field of work yet so daringly proving herself just as capable, if not more so, that she deserved to be where she was. Some others, who knew the woman, would describe her as determined. She stepped into each and every task she was assigned with graceful poise, and yet, with as much skill and finese as a skilled predator going in for the kill.

Roy Mustang had a different word to describer her altogether. He had his usual suspects– beautiful, as she was without question, kind, as she was when she thought that nobody was watching, and she was also very demanding. These words weren't ever the first word he would choose, if ever he had just a single word to give to her.

The word he would give her, then, if not those, would be _guardian._

It wasn't a conventional sort of word, but it was one with many meanings, much like the woman herself.

Firstly, she was the guardian of a burning secret. The keeper of knowledge that could burn the whole of Armestris, and yes, the world, to nothing but soot and ash. The secrets etched into her back had been seen by only two people; its master, and the master's student. Despite many hardships, too– she had succeeded in guarding the secret until it met its end by his own hand.

Secondly, she was his guardian. Riza guarded him more so than her secret, as he was the one and only wielder of its power. She had made the promise to stay by his side, through hell and back again, as many times as necessary, to help hoist him to the top to make his dreams reality. She did so with two expectations and with one stipulation; the first being that he must reach his dreams and use his powers for good; and, should he stray, that she may shoot him in the back. He liked to think that, although there have, admittedly, been so many close calls, where he deserved her bullet in his body, he was doing well in her eyes.

And lastly–

"What did you just call me, bastard?!"  
**"What was that, you little shrimp?!"  
**"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SMALLER THAN AN ANT, YOU– "

_"Sir, Edward, please. Some of us are trying to work... And you're distracting the Colonel."_

Chastised, Roy sat back down and threw a fond glare at her. She didn't move for several moments, clearly waiting for him to pick up his pen, which he eventually did. When she turned her back and left the room, a thought struck him and he began to laugh.

Riza, not he, was the guardian of the peace that he had fought for, for so long.


	8. Home

**A B C**

**Chapter Eight **: Home

"...Sir, he doesn't have anything against you."  
"I don't believe that for a second, Lieutenant!"  
"You're being ridiculous. He's– "  
"A menace! He's plotting my death as we speak!"  
"He's a dog, sir."

Black Hayate barked several times as the key jingled in the lock to the door of her apartment. Meanwhile, Roy stood warily to the side, watching carefully for the appearance of the bane of his very existence. He gave a yell as the beast finally appeared, jumping at her wildly and licking her up and down.

"He's trying to eat you, Lieutenant. I told you so."  
"Nonsense. Right, Black Hayate?"

The grown Shiba Inu dog just barked in answer, and led both the Colonel and the Lieutenant into her apartment. Riza fed the dog, patting it as it panted happily at her appearance.

"Such a good dog," She laughs, "Silly boy."

Roy watched with great interest as she stands up slowly and turns back to him. Unlike when they were in the field together, she has let her hair down from its' neat little bun, and so now it flowed passed her shoulders and down her back like some sort of magnificently golden waterfall.

"I'll be back."

And she disappeared down the corridor. Roy heard a door open and close, and click, too– signifying that she had locked it behind her. The action startled him, but he let it pass for now; instead, he looked around. There wasn't much to this quaint little apartment. There was a small kitchen, two bedrooms, and a full restroom. As for amenities... She hadn't too many. There was a bookcase, a desk with several tools attached– likely to help her clean, fix and restore her many types of guns that she no doubt had stored all around the house.

Speaking of which, there was a large safe kept in the room. It had several locks on it, complete with a highly advanced pin-code lock. Curious, he stepped up to it and began to examine it. It wasn't long, though, that he heard a voice from behind him.

"I'm sure that you know what it's for, sir."  
"Yeah. I'm surprised you don't just keep them on you, though, Hawkeye."  
"That's against the rules."  
"Against the rules?"  
"Yes, sir."

The blond woman shrugs, before setting to opening the safe. There are four locks in all, and she unlocks them all so fast that he couldn't repeat the combinations if he tried. When the door swings open, that is when she begins to unload and place every single one of her weapons inside the safe.

"I don't keep them on me when I'm home," Riza says, "Because home isn't supposed to be a battlefield."

Roy blinks. He always had a pair of gloves in the pockets of the trousers he wore to bed each night. He was startled to learn that his Lieutenant didn't do the same.

"That's... Dangerous."  
"I know that."

"But, what if someone breaks in?"

This time, Riza laughs.

"Black Hayate is a light sleeper, sir. He sleeps on the end of my bed. If someone tries to break in, I've got my own personal alarm and defense as I retrieve the weapon I keep in my nightstand. I'm not an idiot, sir, and he's such a good dog. I'm safe and sound with him around."

At that moment, the fully-grown Shiba Inu enters the room and barks, as if in answer.  
Roy can't help but laugh himself.

"You've got him well-trained, Hawkeye. I'm impressed."

Riza closes the safe and the locks click back into place.

"A home isn't a home without someone to share it with, sir."


	9. I

**A B C**

**Chapter Nine :** I

Every time that Roy Mustang saw that tattoo, inked into the pale, sensitive skin of her back and shoulders, and the burns that smeared and made the scarlet writing undecipherable, he felt a certain kind of pain stir somewhere from deep within him. It wasn't the kind of pain he could easily describe. It ached and pained despite the fact he had never had an injury anywhere near his heart before. It ached and pained as though something were stabbing him with a needle every time he took a breath. And he had no idea why.

Roy reached forward, gently laying a hand on her side. At the moment, she was asleep, or at the very least, drowsing. They had been sleeping in the same bed now for at least a month. It had begun as a safety precaution, as Roy had been rendered blind on the Promised Day, but he had regained his sight weeks ago now, and yet still...

Here they were.

Not that Roy was complaining by any means/ No, he enjoyed waking up next to Riza after he surrenders to the darkness of sleep. He enjoyed the new dynamic of their relationship, the closeness of it all- it was so very unlike anything else that he had experienced before. He loved it.

And he loved her.

Roy was shaken out of his thoughts when Riza suddenly turned, shielding her back from his view and instead, turning his attention to her eyes.

"Good morning," He says, "Sleep well?"

"I was," Is her response, "Until someone woke me up with their cold hands." But then the blond woman frowned in concern; "You didn't stay up all night again, did you? Sir, your health is in such a precarious place as it is, and- "

"No, no," Roy interrupts, calmly shaking his head, doing his best to ease her, "I just woke up. And didn't we agree on first name basis only while we're alone together?"

Riza frowns further. "I never agreed to that."

_ "Sir, that's not appropriate."_  
**"Well, I'm calling you Riza, anyway."**  
_"Wha- that's not how it works!"_  
**"Oh, yes it is!"**  
_"What if someone hears you- sir, I insist!"_  
**"Insist what, Riza?"**

The memory of that particular conversation makes Riza's right eye twitch in irritation. "If I remember correctly, sir, I explicitly said that I'd like to remain in a strictly professional relationship with you, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Sleeping in the same bed together isn't a strictly professional relationship, Riza."

Riza glowers at him, as she usually did when she knows he had beaten him (a rare occasion, honesty) before giving a (cute) little huff of annoyance and turning away, burying her head back into the pillows and blankets. The movement showcased her back for him once more.

Roy winced, but after a moment's thoughts, and the reminder of her scars and tattoos... He suddenly understood. Or thought he understood, anyway. She was a tough nut to crack.

That wasn't going to stop him from trying to do just that, though.

"It's okay to be selfish every once in a while, you know."

"What are you talking about now, sir?"

"It's okay to be selfish every once in a while." Riza turned back toward him, blinking, confusion and hurt beginning to flood her expression- and Roy just knew he had to choose his next words carefully. Taking a deep breath, he continues; "It's okay to be selfish. I know you're used to following behind me, behind your father, behind someone- but now it's okay. You can make your own decisions, because you want to make them. Not because it's proper or right, but because you want to make them. Okay?"

Riza is quiet for several moments, before she responds. Her voice is soft and she looks away, and he thinks he sees the beginning of a flush speaking across her cheeks and neck. Tilting his head softly, he opens his mouth to say something else, but whatever it was, was lost when she speaks.

"What if I... What if I told you that I wanted something that's not mine to take?"

Roy blinks. It was his turn to be confused.

"What is it?" He urges her, "What is it that you want?"

He gets his answer after a pause, and then...

"You."


	10. Judge

**A B C**

**Chapter Ten** – Judge

_"Did you hear? About the promotion in the ranks."  
"Yeah. Mustang's making a lot of changes since he became Fuher."  
"How about that assistant of his– Hawkeye."_

It wasn't often that Roy Mustang wished to don his gloves against his fellow countrymen- in fact, he'd go as far as to say that this may just have been the very first time the thought had ever crossed his mind. But now, all by himself in the mess hall, overhearing this conversation... Well, he never claimed to have a level-headed disposition, especially when it came to his defenses of his close family and friends.

_"Captain now, I heard."  
"You just know that she's got him around her little finger."  
"She's a woman. A beautiful woman at that. Not surprising. Mustang's a damned womanizer."_

What were these men thinking, having this conversation here, and no less only ten feet away from him, on the same damned table, in fact. Or, perhaps, they wanted him to hear exactly what they thought of him, exactly what they thought about his decisions and newest policies and promotions.

_"Wonder what she's like in bed."  
__"She must have really impressed him, at least."  
__"What're the chances to get her, you think?"_

The conversation was going downhill quickly. He was going to lose himself if he had to hear anymore of this disgusting conversation. He stood up, but then froze in his steps as their incessant talking continued.

_"Ha, you? You've got no chance! A pencil-pusher like you?"  
__"I could get her. A girl like that, she's got to be easy."  
__"No wonder Mustang promoted her. She's got to be screwing every man in that room- "_

Roy was about to turn on his heel and give the men a thorough talking to, but at that moment, footsteps caught his attention, and he turned to see Riza Hawkeye walking toward him, several files in her arms. She gave him her best salute as she approached.

"Sir," She greeted him. He only nodded, paying more attention to the scrambling of those two men, as they hurried out of their seats and away from the two. She paid them no attention. "I apologize for the interruption of your break, but these papers demand your attention immediately."

The dark-haired Fuhrer nodded again, and soon he and his Captain are leaving the area, bound for his office on the top floor to complete these newest additions to his already mountainous load of paperwork.

But he couldn't quite get that conversation he had overheard out of his head.

_"How about that assistant of his?"  
__"She's got him around her finger."  
__She's a woman."  
__"Wonder what she's like in bed"  
__"She's got to be easy."  
__"She's got to be screwing every man in that room- "_

"Sir," Riza's voice interrupted his thoughts. He blinked and looked up. She had closed the door behind him, and was now looking up at him with concerned hazel eyes. "Is something wrong? Forgive me, but you seem... Distracted."

"No, no," Roy sighs. There was no point in lying to her. She would find him out right away and that would bring even more useless complications. "You're right. I'm distracted."

"I see." She places the stack of papers on his desk, before turning back to him. "Do you want to talk to me about it? I can't promise to be of any help- but I'll do my best, sir."

The Fuher takes a breath, deliberating as she looks on, examining him closely. After a few moments, he decided to explain what he had overheard. While he spoke, he watched as her expression never changed, and her hazel eyes remained the same as ever, and afterwards, as he stood waiting for her reaction and her answer, she surprised him by simply chuckling.

"Sir," Riza said, "I've heard worse before. My feelings aren't that fragile."

"I know, I know. I just..." He shrugs before sitting down, with a heavy sigh, "I don't know. The whole thing just rubbed me the wrong way, Hawkeye. You don't deserve to be talked about that way by anyone, let alone fellow members of the military."

The blond Captain took up the papers again and offered them to him.

"Yes, sir. Thank you. I won't pretend that what they say doesn't bother me, but I happen to be able to shrug it off better than most. I've had a lot of experience with these things. It comes with being a woman in a male-dominated area, sir."

"I'm sorry, Hawkeye."

"You don't have to be. Just don't let it get to you, sir. Their words don't matter to me, and they shouldn't matter to you, either- people are going to judge you no matter what you do. Better it be for being yourself than for pretending to be something you're not."

Roy takes the papers from her with an agreeing chuckle, and opens it to the first page. It being a thick folder, he knew that this was about to take up the rest of his day and most likely some of his night, too. He looks up at her, and she gives him a salute and turns.

"I'll leave you to it, sir."

"Have you got your own, Hawkeye?" The question slips out of his mouth before he can stop it. She pauses, and turns her head back to him, looking over her shoulder. A single brow is raised. "We could keep each other company. It's boring otherwise."

And the Captain begins to laugh. Soon enough, he's joined her.

He knew that things were going to be okay. She was a very strong woman, very stubborn; just like he was. She wasn't about to change just because of a few nasty comments thrown her way. She would ignore them and from then on, so would he.

It was like she had said, after all.

_"People are going to judge you no matter what you do. Better it be for being yourself than for pretending to be something you're not."_


	11. King

**A B C**

**Chapter 11** \- King

_"Tell me, Lieutenant Hawkeye... What is a king?"_

It was a simple question, one that she could have answered with a definition and continued on with the dull and mundane work that Fuhrer-King Bradley had given her to complete that day.

The thing that caused Riza Hawkeye to hesitate, though, was the fact that she wasn't quite sure what had given rise to it in the first place. They were alone, as they always were now, in his office. Just like she and Colonel Mustang had, once upon a time, before the Homunclous had put Roy in check and thus forced her to become his personal assistant.

Riza wasn't stupid by any means. As she had told another Homunculous; she knew exactly why she had been chosen, rather than any other man under Roy's jurisdiction. She understood why they had chosen her to be their quiet hostage.

_"What is a king?"_

Bradley repeated the question, this time raising his good eye to meet her. His steel, cobalt gaze- almost like Roy's, except pointed, dark, and cold- struck hers, and she realized that he had expected, demanded, her answer.

Taking a deep breath, she responded, "I don't understand the question, sir. Would you like a proper definition, or a personal one?"

Giving that false smile that would forever cause a small, cold shiver to run down her spine, Bradley answered just as quickly: _"Both, Lieutenant. Tell me, first, what the definition of a king is. Then, why don't you tell me what you think a king is. And that is an order. Give me your honest answer."_

Now that was a double-bladed request, if she ever saw one. She knew very well what the definition of a king was, and if she dug deep, she knew she could give Bradley a definition of her own- but it was the latter that could harm her standing with the Homunculous. Not that they were friends, but she knew that life could become even more uncomfortable and unpleasant if she crossed him.

Bradley knew this. What he was really asking was whether or not she was willing to protect her personal beliefs at the cost of whatever it was he was going to do to her if she dared speak up.

The Fuhrer-King clicked his tongue suddenly, causing her to tense and look upward. He was still smiling, but his eye was still watching her.

_"It's not a good idea to ignore me, Lieutenant. Please do give me your answer."_

Riza took a breath, and spoke.

**"The dictionary definition of a king, sir, is a male sovereign or monarch; a man who holds his title by life tenure. He holds the right of authority over his land and people. Another definition is more biblical; defining a king as god or one who holds god within himself."**

Bradley nods his acceptance._ "Two perfect definitions of the word. Impressive. A walking dictionary, aren't you, Lieutenant?"_

**"Yes, sir," **Riza said, with a courteous bow.

**"Now, how about your own definition? Give me your personal belief as to what a king is, disregarding whatever it is a book tells you. Tell me, Lieutenant; to you, what is a king?"**

The moment of truth, so to speak. Damned if she does, and, considering the expression Bradley was now making- now frowning, sharp-eyed, watching her so very pointedly, without blinking those dark eyes of his- damned if she doesn't.

She might as well make it count. No backing down. Roy wouldn't ever back down to this man; she wasn't about to let him down. She promised into hell; and that was exactly where she was going to go.

**"Sir. It is my belief that a king is a man who protects his people; who serves them and treats them with respect and kindness. A king is someone who puts his land and people above himself at all times, the first and last line of defense for his country. And, a king, the most powerful king," Riza's hazel eyes met Bradley's, "Realizes, despite his position and power; that he is only human."**

Drinking this new definition is, Bradley is silent for several minutes after she finishes speaking. Her entire body is rigid, awaiting his word.

And then-

_"Humans," _Said the Homunculous, and she was surprised to find that his voice bore no anger; just simple quiet thoughtfulness that she was so accustomed to hear from Roy, in his deepest hours;_ "Are foolish things. And yet..."_

A laugh, and that dark smile returns, and he flicks his finger at hers, his usual sign for her to be at ease. When she slowly relaxed, was when he looked back down at the papers at his desk. He spoke again, though, and his tone now booked the end of their conversation.

_"...Their spirits are so very indomitable. How admirable, Lieutenant. Thank you for that courageous definition of yours. I'll take it to mind."_

Riza bowed again.

And that was that.


	12. Laugh

**A B C**

**Chapter 12 :**_ Laugh_

Roy Mustang knew a hurt soul when he saw one; after all, as they said; it took all of one to know another. The way she carried herself, the way she spoke, the way she avoided human contact; whether physical or otherwise. This was a soul a little too damaged, perhaps even more damaged than even he himself was; and that should have been impossible.

**"You're staring at her again," **His thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice and a sudden, solid clap of a hand on his back, throwing him off his balance and almost into the sand below his feet. Turning on his heel, he saw Maes Hughes standing there, grinning at him.** "It's only her, too. Looks like you've got a crush, almighty Alchemist!"**

Eye twitching, he grabbed Hughes and began to rub his fist over his head- _"Hey, bigmouth! Not so loud! She'll hear you, idiot!"_

Maes yelped and soon managed to slip from his grip. Laughing, he fixed his hair and then looked up again, moving his glasses back into position.

**"But seriously," **Said he, **"You really should watch that. If it was someone other than me..."**

_"Yeah, yeah, I know,"_ Roy responds, with a sigh, regaining his bearings and his seriousness as he and Hughes settled down; _"It's just, she's changed so much since I knew her. I didn't think she'd change so much, or that I'd meet her here."_

**"That's gotta be rough, meeting her here, of all places," **Acknowledged Maes, turning his sharp eyes toward where the woman had disappeared off to, somewhere to the south of camp.** "I wonder how she's doing? She and Catalina are the only females in Ishval at the moment, both snipers- and they aren't even in the same camp, either. That's got to be tough."**

Roy gave another sigh. _"I dunno, Hughes. She's never been the most social of people, even as a kid. But there's this look in her eyes... I can't explain it. But it feels like she's losing her way with all that's happened..."_

Maes understood. With all the blood and guts spilled on an hourly basis in front of her eyes, it would change her for the worse. Thinking, he scratched his chin- before an idea flickered in his expression and he turned back at Roy, grinning a mischievous little grin.

**"Hey, Mustang? How'd you like to cheer your little lady up?"**

Some time later, both men were in position behind a sand dune.

_"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hughes?" _Roy asked, warily, as he hefted the rickety, wooden bucket of water above his head and into position, _"I thinks she'd just shoot us if we went through with this and soaked her."_

**"It's just harmless fun! Stop being such a worrywart, Roy! C'mon! I'll go get her! You just wait- Mission, Make Hawkeye Laugh is going to be a real blast!"**

And then, before he could change his mind, Hughes disappeared, off to retrieve the unsuspecting Riza for this hair-brained prank of theirs. He didn't have to wait too long, for not five minutes later, he heard Hughes dragging her along in the sand, yelling excitedly. A moment later, and-

...Silence.

Okay, that's weird. Hughes was supposed to whistle, which would be his signal to-

Ah-ha! A whistle! Quickly, Roy jumped up, yelling, picking up his bucket of water. A moment later, he heard a very shrill scream, a yelp, a_ sploosh_, and suddenly he and Hughes were on the ground, coughing up water and soaked to the bone with water.

And Riza Hawkeye stood above them, laughing.

**"What- the- HELL- " **Hughes kept coughing while attempting to get his eyes clear of liquid. Roy, however, hated getting wet, because it made him useless for the next few hours as his gloves took their sweet time drying. **"Hawkeye- how'd you- "**

"I heard you two plotting from around the corner earlier this evening," Riza explained, still laughing brightly, "And I thought I should strike first. I didn't want to get wet. You should really be more careful about spouting out your plans like that. It could get both you in huge trouble."

And then she walked away, continuing to laugh. She hadn't stopped laughing since the two men had gotten soaked, thanks to her cleverness.

**"Well," **Maes said, airily, **"At least we got her to laugh!"**

And even though he was the one who had to explain the situation to a very unamused Colonel Oliver Armstrong, Roy couldn't agree more-

Because, with a beautiful laugh like that, Riza Hawkeye was anything but broken.


	13. Monsters

**A B C**

**Chapter 13** \- _Monsters_

**"A monster, huh?"**

"I didn't know you had such fragile feelings, sir."

Despite the surprising amount of sarcasm in her usually firm, no-nonsense voice, Riza Hawkeye felt nothing but concern and empathy for the man currently sitting in his chair, his back turned to her as he stared what could only be without seeing out of the window of his office.

**"I don't, usually."**  
"And yet you are now, with all due respect, sir."

She could practically hear the self-loathing smirk forming on his lips.

**"This is a bit different than the rest of the times I've been called that, Lieutenant."**

Riza had to admit, somberlly, that this was true. It wasn't every day that a child came up to an adult and spoke with such vile accusination- then again, it wasn't every day that one of their missions came upon such a drastic turn for the worst..

_**"Lieutenant- "**_  
_"Yessir. I see them."_  
_**"They've got us surrounded."**_  
_"Not for long, they don't."_

_Although her primary weapon was, in fact, a high-powered rifle and scope, Riza was no stranger to their smaller counterparts. An all-around expert in firearms, it took her no time at all to dispatch several of their adversaries in the street. Other soldiers under Roy's command were already out of eyesight, rounding up civilians and protecting them as they fled._

_It wasn't every day that insurgents rose up in the heart of Armestris. It was a very bold and brave attempt- but very foolish, too. The moment some poor bastard soldier was killed, Bradley had ordered the small rebellion to be put down._

_No mercy. It was to be expected._

_When they had believed that everything was settled, Roy and Riza had turned to return to base on an ajoining street nearby and to meet back up with the rest of their contingent. Behind them, though, something flashed in the corner of her eye, and she turned, pulling out her weapon and-_

_And saw a child. Roy put his hand in front of her, stopping her from pulling the trigger immediately._

_"Sir- "_  
_**"I know. I see it, Lieutenant. Don't shoot."**_

_A weapon. The boy was holding a small revolver in shaking hands. The son of one of the fallen, no doubt, by the pocessed, vengeful, clouded look in his baby bronze eyes._

_**"Let me handle this."**_  
_"Sir, he's armed."_  
_**"I know. I know. Don't shoot, Hawkeye. That's an order."**_

_She, with much hesitation, lowered her weapon under his stern, black gaze. He turned back to the boy, and took a step forward._

_The meeting ended in fire, just as she knew it would._

"Sir, you had no other choice. He would have killed you."

**"I know."**  
"You're no monster, sir."

He didn't turn around, and said nothing.

Riza sighed and stepped forward. "Permission to speak freely, sir."

A long, thoughtful pause. She wouldn't blame him, if he denied that request. After all, she was about to give him a speech he had heard several times before now; she wouldn't be surprised if, now of all times, he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

**"No, Hawkeye. Leave me, won't you? Go home."**

She left.

Some monsters had to be dealt with alone. This Riza understood. She couldn't always be there to push those fires away from his eyes. She couldn't always be there to fight those demons in his mind for him. But she would stay with him regardless. Because, after all, she had made a promise. And beyond that-

He wasn't the only monster around.  
And they liked company.

They both knew this from experience.


	14. Nightmares

**A B C**

**Chapter Fourteen **\- Nightmares

Should anyone know Roy Mustang's greatest fear, should they find out his worst nightmare, they would find it funny, perhaps a bit backwards, a little strange. It was one that was hidden behind a somewhat humorous fear of water and the real fear of a threat against his greatest dreams of becoming Fuher and turning Armestris on its head one day.

But it also wasn't a fear that was overtly hidden, either. Anyone close to him knew it, saw it in his dark, cobalt eyes whenever something happened to her, whenever he saw her in pain or a threat against her, whether it be mentally, physically or emotionally, metaphorically or literally, mortal or slight. Whenever she was on any kind of line, he was put at edge and his demeanor changed drastically. It wasn't something he could really hide or deny, or something he could change about himself. It simply was.

Not that she would ever realize it.

She seemed to be the only one who didn't see in herself what he saw, what anyone else saw inside of her. But that was how it went, he supposed; not many saw the greatness that could be inside them, that is. That was the job of the people around you- that is, if you chose those people correctly. You held yourself up, but they kept you hanging up there. That was the rule.

Should anyone know Roy Mustang's greatest fear, should they find out his worst nightmare, they would find it funny, perhaps a bit backwards, a little strange-

And they would find it ironic, too, not that he would ever see that. Why?

Because Riza Hawkeye would never let him find out that her greatest fear, her worst nightmare, was the exact same as his.


	15. Once

**A B C**

**Chapter Fifteen : **Once

It wasn't until he saw it down one day, that Roy Mustang had realized just how long her beautiful blond hair had become. When he had first met her, years and years ago now, it was cropped shorter than his own, not shaved, but close to it. When they reunited during the tail end of the Ishvalen conflict, her hair was a bit longer, but not by very much. Now, present day, mere weeks after their injuries had fully healed after the Promised Day, now that his sight had been returned by the Philosopher's Stone– he had noticed. And of course, once he had noticed, he couldn't get the thought out of his head.

Riza Hawkeye caught him staring sooner or later, and when they had a moment alone, when all the men had gone off somewhere, she spoke up.

_"Sir?" _She asked, with sharply risen brows that reminded him of some elegant, predatory bird, _"Is something the matter? You haven't taken your eyes off me since this morning."_

**"No, nothing's wrong, Hawkeye,"** Was his quick response. He stood, and gestured to her. **"It's just that your hair is longer than I remembered. I just noticed... Are you going to cut it again?"**

Whatever it was she was expecting, this wasn't it. She tilted her head to the side and gave that single-most cutest look she could give him; the look that told him that he had confused her. With a laugh, he stepped forward.

**"It's a simple question; are you? If it's any help to your decision, I like it that way. It's beautiful."**

You're beautiful, he'd wanted to say, but he couldn't; not here. It wouldn't be appropriate and she would certainly not appreciate the breach of conduct.

_"As a matter of fact, I was planning on cutting it."_

That threw him off. He looked up sharply, only to see her already taking up her rifle and putting it over her shoulder. She never left the office, her apartment, or... Well, anywhere, without it. With the firearm, she seemed more like the soldier, the Hawkeye she was, and not the little girl he had fallen in love with way back then.

**"Why is that?"**

_"Someone once told me that it looked better that way," _Riza shrugged nonchalantly, as though she were talking about the weather and not her own hair, _"And it's because of him that I prefer it short. It's just that I haven't had the time recently to cut it myself. He'd usually do it for me, and he's– "_

She manages to cut herself off in time, but Roy had already finished the sentence for her; _And he's been dead for a long time now. _He feels something drop into his stomach– and he's pretty sure that it was his heart, too. He knew exactly who Riza was talking about. He knew exactly who she was talking about and that hurt.

**"Your father told you that, huh?"**

Riza didn't need to answer him. Instead of that, she turned and began walking toward the door. Not about to let this conversation go unfinished, Roy sprung into action and took her shoulder in a firm hand. She paused, to her credit, and looked over his hand, toward him. That same tilt in her head from before put her head just that much closer to him.

**"He was wrong, you know. Want to know why?"**

Grinning, he suddenly reaches up and runs a hand through her hair, taking out the bun and sending her hair tumbling down her shoulders. As she blinks, startled, he speaks again before she could open her mouth and begin to tell him off for such unprofessional behavior–

**"Because I once told you that you're beautiful with it up!"**

Riza just stared at him for several seconds with those sharp eyes of hers that reminded him so much of the eyes of some powerful bird that roamed and dominated the open skies. And then she spoke, and what she said surprised him.

_"You're right. You did say that," _She responds, _"And I'm more inclined to believe you than him."_

**"I'm right? I'm not saying that I mind, but... Why?"**

The long, blond-haired woman simply chuckles and removes his hand from her hair. Then, she places her hand on his shoulder. And then–

_"Because you're the someone who once told me that I was beautiful."_


End file.
